Andrea is Seeing Spots
by mlgummer
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when the Dragon Lady gets a contagious illness? Who will take care of her? Who will take care of the girls? Will Miranda and Andy finally figure out their attraction for each other? Two chapter story.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from DWP but I am having fun using them for inspiration.**

**Rated M A two chapter story. Let me know what you think.**

Andréa walked into Miranda's office with the information that had demanded first thing off the elevator that morning. Since Emily had been out Andréa was working double time. As Andréa went to lay the packet on Miranda's desk she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mira …"

Just then Nigel whipped in around Andréa with a large portfolio and was ready to plop it down on Miranda's desk when he too stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he started backing up.

Miranda was wearing one of her metallic jackets over a white silk shirt that was open enough to show plenty of chest. She was furiously scratching her left arm. Miranda looked up and leveled one of her best glares at the two employees in her office.

"What has gotten into the two of you?"

Andréa had her right hand covering a wide grin that was spreading across her face. Nigel was frowning and rubbing his hand over his bald head.

"Well, is no one able to talk? Did both of you have your tongues amputated?"

Nigel started giggling, then he broke out laughing and he could not stop. Tears were running down his face and he began snorting.

Miranda was about ready to fire the two as they had seem to go into hysterics until Andréa spoke up. "Miranda how long have you been itchy?"

Miranda spun her head at the beautiful brown-eyed woman. "What business is it of yours about how long I have been itchy, as you put it?"

Andréa had to cover her mouth again as she tried to suppress her laughter. "Miranda have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

The Dragon Lady was ready to burn both of them. "Is there some reason you what to know that?" She humped.

"Miranda you look like the spotted dog on the island of misfit toys." Andréa giggled.

Miranda stood up abruptly and lunged forward, her hands slamming on her desk top, "Excuse me!"

"I – I'm s – sorry Miranda, but I think you have chickenpox."

Now Miranda knew her employees, or at least her second assistant had lost their minds. "Chickenpox. And what pray tell makes you think that? Did you receive a Ph.D. that I do not know about?"

Nigel finally found his voice, "Miranda have you ever had chickenpox?"

Miranda exacerbated, replied, "The girls had chickenpox when they were five. I took care of them for almost three weeks. Caroline broke out with them first then Cassidy broke out about five days later."

Andréa gasped, "And you never got them?"

Miranda flung her hands in the air, "I am sure I had them as a child. How could I have gotten them again?"

Andréa and Nigel shook their heads.

"Miranda you have spots all over your face and down your chest." Andréa pointed out, then blushed a bright red.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "And where would I have caught chickenpox?"

Andréa and Nigel laughed.

"Miranda, do you not remember Emily has been out of work for the last week because she has chickenpox?"

Miranda stopped and stared at the woman. She looked down at her chest and before Nigel knew it Miranda had bolted from behind her desk and was headed for her private bathroom just off the office. Miranda had not paid attention as to why her first assistant had not been at work the past few days. She only observed her second assistant being able to do both jobs without much effort. Why would she care where Emily was as long as everything was getting done? Miranda looked, shocked at her face. She ran a hand down her neck and to her chest pulling away the shirt. Red spots were everywhere, and she itched so badly.

Nigel moved out-of-the-way on instinct as he had never had the childhood disease and getting it now was not something he cared to participate in.

"Andrea bag."

Before Andy could move Miranda was sprinting out of the bathroom, her large sunglasses on and a Hermes scarf wrapped around her neck and lower face.

Andréa was just able to turn and head out in front of Miranda. As Miranda got onto the elevator Andréa was on the phone to Roy.

As Miranda exited the elevator everyone parted for her but then they turned and stared. What in the world was she wearing was all they could think.

Roy had the car by the curb and was standing with the back door open for Miranda. She slid in the seat and before Roy had the chance to Miranda grabbed the handle and slammed it shut. She than leaned for and pushed the button to put the privacy screen up.

Nigel came walking out of the office still rubbing his head. Andréa glared at him, "That was not very nice or smart to be laughing at her."

Nigel shook his head, "Six I am sorry but I could not help it. Now what are we going to do?"

Andy took a deep breath, "You need to take over today. I'll call HR and have them get a temp secretary in to answer the phones. Maybe Serena can help you out. I need to call Miranda's doctor and see if there is anything he can do for her and then I need to go get the supplies she will need to help her through this. I am going to need to figure out what to do with the girls too. I know Miranda is not going to be up to caring for them for a few days."

Nigel shook his head, "Serena took some days off to stay at home and nurse Emily."

Andréa frowned, "Nurse my ass. She just wants to be able to spend all day and all night in bed with Emily."

Nigel gasped, "Six!" and he started laughing again.

Andy smiled, "Sorry. Is there anyone else who can help you?"

Nigel thought for a moment, "I'll call Jocelyn."

"Just do not tell them why Miranda is out of the office." Andréa warned.

"Six, I am shocked that you would think I would go around telling any and every one that." Nigel held his hand up to his heart.

Andy frowned, "Really Nigel? I know you all too well."

* * *

><p>Andy was on the phone to Miranda's doctor, "What is your name? Well, Tracy, this is Miranda Priestly's assistant do you want me to tell her that you would not put me through to Dr. Greene?"<p>

Soon a strong but feminine voice came across the phone, "Hello, this is Dr. Greene what can I do for you?"

Andréa took a deep breath, "Miranda just went home. I believe she has chickenpox. She has these little fluid filled bumps all over her face and chest, and she has been scratching all morning."

There was a pause, "She has them all over her chest?"

Andy stammered, "We – Well I me – mean the part that you can see. I – I mean the part that is not covered up by her shirt."

Dr. Greene was smiling on the other end of the phone, "have you seen chickenpox before?"

"Yes, Miranda's first assistant broke out in them just a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, well that is interesting. I know Miranda had been vaccinated and her children had it years ago and Miranda never caught them. I am going to call in a prescription for her an antiviral medication. You need to keep an eye on her for any complications."

Andy's voiced cracked, "Complications? Is that serious?"

Dr. Greene sighed, "It could be. Chickenpox in adults can make them very sick."

Andy gasped, "O.K. what do I need to look for?"

Dr. Greene started listing the symptoms, "Difficulty breathing, high fevers. You can give her Tylenol to help keep her fevers down. It will help to keep her comfortable too. Do not let her scratch she may infect the lesions if she breaks them open by scratching. Any difficulty walking, stiff neck, or lethargy. Also if any area on her body looks reddened, swollen, or very hot to touch. If any of this shows up you need to contact me immediately. Use my private number if need be, Miranda has it."

Andy was busily writing all of this down. She sighed, "O.K. Yes, I will be sure and do that, and I will get her started on the medication as soon as I pick it up. Thank you Dr. Greene."

Once Andy hung up the phone she dialed Nigel, "Nigel, I am on my way out. Have you found anyone to help you yet?"

"Yes, I have good news. Emily has been cleared by her doctor to come back to work next week. So she and Serena will be able to help along with Jocelyn. We should be fine."

Andy let out a deep breath, "That is good news. I will probably be in and out of the office. Miranda's doctor gave me some symptoms of serious side effects to look for. I will want to keep a close eye on Miranda."

Andy heard Nigel laughing over the phone, "What is funny Nigel?"

Nigel coughed, "Oh sorry Six nothing really." To himself Nigel thought, I am sure Six will want to keep a close eye on their boss. He had sensed it for some time now. There was more than a working relationship between the two women. They might not have realized it yet themselves but there was a sexual tension in the air every time they were in a room together. He knew Six had a live in boyfriend and Miranda might be married to her third husband, but the two of them were meant for each other. Six glowed even brighter and Miranda was softer when the two of them were together.

"You go ahead do what you need to do for Miranda. Let me know how things are going. I will make sure that The Book is on-line at all time so Miranda can view it as she feels. If she wants we can also have either video or phone conferences if needed."

"Thanks Nigel I will be in touch." Andréa was relieved.

* * *

><p>On the way back to her townhouse Miranda was seething. She was going to fire Emily before she even made it back to work for bring this … this disease and infecting her. How was she going to function as Editor in Chief at Runway stuck at home for two weeks? Miranda grabbed her phone and dialed she just remembered that Kara had not had chickenpox. When the girls had it Kara had to stay away from the townhouse until their lesions had crusted over. "Kara, it is Miranda. Kara I am on the way home and you need to leave before I get there."<p>

"Miranda, why? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, no, Kara. It would seem I have come down with a case of chickenpox."

It was silent. "But, but how? You took care of the girls and never …"

"Yes, so I remember. Look Kara I am almost at the house. You will be paid for your time off just like when the girls were sick. I just do not want to expose you."

"Miranda, are you sure? Who will take care of you?"

"Kara, I am a grown woman. I am capable of caring for myself. Now go home. That is an order."

* * *

><p>Andy dialed her phone again, "Roy, it is Andy after you drop Miranda off at her home come back To Runway and pick me up I need to get something's for Miranda and take them to the townhouse."<p>

"Andy, what is wrong with Miranda? She acted like I was contagious or something."

Andy giggled, "Roy, I wish I could tell you but Miranda would not like it if I did."

Roy shook his head, "O.K. Andy I will ring you as I am pulling up to Elias-Clarke."

"Thanks Roy." Andy hung up.

Roy had to laugh to himself and wondered when the two women would figure out what many people already knew. He pulled up outside Miranda's townhouse and before he could get out the back door opened and Miranda was already half way up the steps to her front door. Roy shook his head. What could be going on with Miranda?

* * *

><p>Miranda left herself in the house and immediately went up to her bedroom. She threw her purse on the dresser inside the room and headed for the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror in sighed. Her fingers gently touched and probed the spots on her face and chest. God she itched, but knew if she scratched there would be scars. What was she going to do? She took off her clothes and spots were everywhere. She then went into her closet where she kept medications for the family. She found some Benadryl and Tylenol. Going back to the bathroom she took a dose of each and then decided to take a cool bath to help ease the itch and wait for the medication to kick in.<p>

As she laid back against the cool tub Miranda could feel her eyelids get heavy. She climbed out of the bath and wrapped herself in one of her large thick towels and climbed into bed where she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Roy had picked Andy up and took her to Miranda's pharmacy. Andy picked up Miranda's prescription, some calamine lotion, oatmeal bath, Benadryl, and Tylenol. Then Roy dropped her off at the townhouse.<p>

Andy was extremely concerned about Miranda. She dialed Greyson (the twins Father). "Greyson, this is Andy. Miranda's assistant. Look Miranda is not feeling good and will not be able to care for the girls for a few days can you pick them up after school and take them home with you?"

"Oh, Andy I would but I am out of the country. What is wrong with her?"

"I am afraid she has caught Chickenpox."

There was a pause. "Chickenpox? How could she have Chickenpox? She took care of the girls when they had it and she never caught it. She always said she had it as a child."

"I cannot answer that Greyson but that is what she's got."

"Andy I am really sorry. I will not be back in the states for three days. Then I can take the girls with me."

Andy sighed, "Maybe Kara will be able to stay at the house and care for them until you get back."

"Oh Andy no. Kara has never had Chickenpox. She had to stay away when the girls were sick. That is why Miranda had taken a leave from the magazine to care for them."

"What?" Andy sighed exacerbated, "So now what?"

"Andy can you not stay at the townhouse for a few days? The girls are in school so you would only have to be there during the night."

"Me? Oh, oh no. Miranda will not want me staying at the house let alone taking care of the girls."

Greyson was confused, "What are you talking about Andy? Miranda trust you more than any other assistant she has ever had. More than any household staff except for possibly Kara. And the girls think you are great."

Andy was stunned, "W –What? Are you serious?"

"Trust me Andy, besides there is no one else to do it."

"O.K. fine Greyson. Just let me know when you get back into town." Andy hung up the phone, "Roy we need to stop at my apartment first"

"Yes Andy."

"Now how the hell am I going to explain this to Nate?" Then she gasped, "What about Stephen?" She had no idea where he was or what he would say about her staying at the townhouse. God how did she always get herself into these messes?

When Andy got to the apartment Nate was still there. "You are going where to spend the night? Andy you are her assistant at work not at her house! Have someone else take care of the little brats. You are not getting paid to nurse the Dragon back to life!"

"Nate please. There is no one else to watch the girls until their Father gets back into town, and Miranda could get really sick. It is not fair to leave the girls alone with that."

"Really Andy, after the way they treat you? If that is the way you want to be. Do not expect me to hang around when you decide to come back home. Unless you're not coming back home. Are you going to make them your new family?"

Andy tried to hug Nate, "Nate don't be silly. Nate, please try to understand."

Nate pushed her hands away and turned. He left the apartment slamming the door. Andy blew out a breath of air. The fight did not even make her sad just pissed off. Well, she thought, if that's the way he wants to be than fine. She was not going to worry about it she had to hurry and get over to Miranda's before the girls got home from school.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Roy, enjoy a few days off." Andy headed for the townhouse and up the front stairs. She stood there for a few minutes wondering if she should ring the bell or just let herself in. She opted for the bell it wasn't like she was bringing The Book and dry cleaning.<p>

Andy rang the bell and waited. She looked around, fidgeted and rang it again. O.K. she was going to risk a fate worse than death. She let herself into Miranda's house.

"Miranda. Miranda." Where could she be? Roy said he brought her home. Andy looked in the living room and the kitchen, nothing. She looked up the steps. Do I dare risk it? Andy cringed as she remembered the night the twins tricked her into taking the book upstairs and found Miranda and Stephen arguing.

Andy called up the stairs, "Miranda."

Nothing. She tentatively climbed the stairs. How was she going to find which room was Miranda's bedroom? Andy knew she had lost her mind sneaking around Miranda's house like this.

"Miranda," she called out.

"Andréa?" It was just a whisper but she heard it. She looked down the hall and noticed a room with the door open.

Andréa walked down the hall and peeked in the room. She saw someone lying on the bed all bundled up in the covers. "Miranda," Andréa whispered. She heard a moan. Andy tentatively walked into the room. Once she got close to the bed she spotted the beautiful sliver white hair of her boss. Andy reached out, "Miranda, are you O.K?" Once Andy touched Miranda she almost instantly drew her hand back. "Miranda you are burning up."

"Andréa? What are you doing here?" Miranda responded groggily.

"I came to take care of you." Andy started removing medication from the bag in her hand.

"No, Andréa. Leave me be. I do not want anyone around." Miranda was flipping on of her hands in the air.

"Miranda, I am not going anywhere. You are sick. Besides someone needs to take care of the girls and Greyson is out of the country and will not be back for three days."

Andy got up and took the glass on the table into the bathroom and got fresh water. Back by the bed she started to peel away the blankets Miranda had bundled around her.

"Miranda, you need to take some of these blankets off, you are burning up."

"I am cold." Miranda whined as she grabbed the covers back.

Andy smoothed Miranda's hair from her forehead. "I know honey but we have to get this fever down." Andy removed the blankets again and found Miranda just wrapped in a towel. Andy smiled even sick Miranda was beautiful. She blushed, Miranda was naked underneath that towel, "Miranda, I have some medication for you to take. An antiviral and some Tylenol."

Miranda propped herself up on an arm holding the towel in place. "Where did you get the medicine from?"

Andréa shrugged, "I called your Doctor and she ordered it for you. She also gave me instructions on what complications to watch for. Are you itchy I have Calamine lotion and Benadryl for you to? I also have oatmeal bath so you can soak. You do not want to scratch the lesions, they might get infected."

Miranda watched the young women and melted under the deep brown eyes. She was so cute as she tried to explain everything.

Andréa handed Miranda the medication and glass of water. Sparks flew when their fingers touched, and Andréa blushed lowering her eyes.

Miranda took the medication and she almost lost hold of the towel. Both women blushed. "What did you mean someone needs to take care of the girls? I am their Mother and I can care for them myself. Just like I can take care of myself."

Andréa looked at Miranda and rolled her eyes. The woman was smart but when it came to her own health she was clueless. "Miranda you are in no shape to take care of yourself let alone the girls. Greyson asked if I could stay with you all until he got back to New York. I have no plans on leaving you. Ever."

Miranda blinked. There it was again. She thought she had heard Andréa call her honey before and now she is telling her she will never leave her?

"Now you rest here in bed, but not with all these covers. In an hour or so your fever should start to go down then you can take a bath. I am going downstairs before the girls get home." Andréa looked lovingly at Miranda and smiled. "Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

Miranda thought yes there is a lot I would like for you to do for me. "No."

Andréa smiled, "Do the girls have snacks after school?"

Miranda looked at Andréa, "Yes fruit, then they have to do their homework before dinner."

Andréa nodded, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything O.K?"

Miranda nodded and continued to watch the young woman in front of her.

As Andréa walked out the door Miranda called out, "Andréa, Thank you."

Andréa turned with her megawatt smile on, "Your welcome Miranda."

Miranda laid back down and within minutes she was sound asleep with visions of Andréa in her mind.

Andy once downstairs went into the kitchen to see if she could find something for the girls to snack on and then something to make for dinner. Miranda had a well-stocked pantry and fridge. Miranda had been very lucky in finding Kara when the twins were born. Kara had stayed with the family even when the girls started going to school. She kept the kitchen well stocked with lots of healthy food.

Andy pulled some fruit and veggies out of the fridge and chopped them up. She made some of her famous yogurt dip to go with it. For dinner she was going to make fish with roasted veggies and potatoes. She hoped Miranda and the girls would like it. It was a good thing she had paid attention all the times Nate would cook for them. Andy frowned. Nate. She wondered if Nate was serious about leaving. Andy shook her head she could not worry about that now. She had to make sure Miranda got better without any complications.

Andy heard the front door come flying open. "Kara, we're home and hung …" Andy came around the corner and the girls stopped short.

"Andy?" Cassidy was standing, eyes wide open. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh, your Mother is up stairs trying to rest she is not feeling good."

Miranda was standing at the top of the stairs, "Is that the way you girls come into the house every day?"

Andy and twins both turned, "Mom! What is wrong with you?" Caroline called out.

Miranda came down the stairs, "It seems I have come down with Chickenpox. You young lady did not answer my question."

Caroline looked at Cassidy and then back to her Mother, "Cas is the one who came in screaming."

"I did not! You did!"

"You lie …"

"Girls."

The twins looked at their Mother, "Sorry Mom."

Cassidy started laughing.

Miranda glared, "What seems to be so funny?"

'Mom you look like the spotted dog on the island of misfit toys!"

Caroline was laughing so hard she snorted.

Miranda smirked, "It seems you two are not the only ones who think that."

Andy was standing in the kitchen doorway smiling at the exchange between Miranda and her girls.

Miranda looked over at Andy and their eyes meet. They stayed like that for a few minutes, "and it seems Andréa has taken on the task to take care of us until I am better."

Andy looked away quickly and blushed. "You seem to be feeling better."

Miranda nodded, "The fever has broken, and now I itch all over."

Andy giggled, "I put the bag of medication in your bathroom."

Miranda raised her eyebrows, "You were in my bathroom too?"

The twins gasped, "Why does Andy need to take care of us. Where is Kara?"

Miranda looked back at the girls, "Kara has never had the Chickenpox so she will not be able to come to work until I am no longer contagious. I am assuming Andréa has had them."

Andy nodded.

The girls looked from their Mother to Andy and then back again.

The four stood looking at each other, none of them knew what to do.

"Uhm, there is some cut fruit and veggies with a yogurt dip in the fridge if you girls are hungry."

The girls looked at Andy and then at their Mom again.

Cassidy grabbed Caroline's arm and started dragging her into the kitchen.

"Andréa I believe you can go home now. As you can see I am much better now."

Andy turned toward Miranda, "But Miranda what if your fever comes back? I do not think I should leave you here all alone."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you Andréa for everything you have done, but if it does I will take some more Tylenol. "

Andy looked around she did not know what to do. "Uhm … O.K. but if you need anything call me. Uhm there is dinner in the oven it should be done by six."

Andy walked over to the door where her bag was sitting she turned around, "I really think you should let me stay."

Miranda closed her eyes. My god those brown eyes were going to drive her crazy. "Andréa, I said I was fine."

Andy jumped. "Yes. O.K. Miranda. I will just go than. Bye."

Miranda smiled, "Good bye Andréa and again thank you."

Andy turned around again and smiled brightly, "You are welcome Miranda." Then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Cassidy came racing out to the foyer, "Andy …" She looked around, "where is Andy?"<p>

Miranda caressed Cassidy's head, "She needed to get home."

Cassidy frowned, "I thought she was going to stay and take care of all of us until you are feeling better."

Miranda smiled, "Do I not look like I am feeling better?"

Cassidy just shrugged, "It would have been nice if she could have stayed." Cassidy turned and went back out to the kitchen.

Miranda frowned then followed Cassidy. Miranda picked up a carrot and dipped it, taking a bite. "Mmmm this is good."

Caroline looked up, "Is Andy coming back?"

Miranda looked at the girls confused, "Why are you two so interested in whether Andréa is coming back or not?"

The girls shrugged.

"Caroline?" Miranda said in her soft, quiet, but stern voice.

Caroline looked up at her Mother through her eye lashes, "She seems nice enough."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that? You have never talked to her before."

Cassidy kicked Caroline under the table. "Owe!"

Miranda sat down and pulled the veggies and dip away from them. "Look at me." Both girls looked up. "Talk."

Cassidy groaned, "Sometimes …"

"Cassidy! No!" Screamed Caroline.

Miranda glared at her first daughter by a few minutes.

"Cassidy, talk."

"Sometimes when Andy would drop off the book we would chat for a little while. Uhm, we are the ones who told her to take The Book upstairs that one night."

Miranda sighed, "Girls."

"Mom we are really sorry. We wanted to stop the argument between you and Stephen. Andy is nice and fun to talk to. You know she can tell us apart. She talks to us like we are people not babies. We like her."

"Do you know that stunt of yours almost got Andréa fired?"

Both girls looked at Miranda stunned. "You were going to fire her?"

Miranda nodded, "She came up to our private area without permission. She witnessed Stephen and me fighting. It is not something I want my employees seeing."

Caroline looked at Miranda with her deep blue eyes, "We did not want that to happen. Why did you not fire her?"

Miranda took a deep breath that was a very good question. If she told herself the truth, she would have been lost without the young woman. She would never want Andréa to leave. Miranda shook her head. "I thought better of it."

"Mom you have to stop scratching!" Caroline warned.

Miranda looked down she did not realize what she had been doing. "Cassidy go up into my bathroom and get the bag of medication Andréa brought for me."

Caroline looked at her Mother, "That was real nice of Andy to get medicine for you, and cook us dinner. You should have at least made her stay and have dinner first."

Miranda frowned and closed her eyes. If Andréa would have stayed Miranda would probably have lost it. The girl, her eyes, the smile was imbedded into her mind. She could not free herself of the way they made her feel. The sparks they elicited in her head, body, and soul. It had been bad enough waking to her face earlier.

When Miranda opened her eyes those dark blue eyes were staring at her. "Caroline, tonight I just want to rest. When I am feeling better we can ask her over for dinner. Would that be O.K?"

Caroline shrugged then nodded.

Cassidy came running into the kitchen, "here Mom."

Miranda looked through the bag there was everything in it she could possibly need. The girl was amazing. She pulled the oatmeal bath out and some Benadryl. Before she could take the Benadryl the buzzer on the oven went off.

"It is time to eat girls go get washed up." Miranda took the incredible smelling food out of the oven and put some on plates for her and the girls.

"Wow, what did Andy make for us? It smells so good." Miranda smiled as she sat the plate in front of her daughter. The girls were very icky eaters, this was amazing.

After they ate Miranda picked up the packet of oatmeal bath and took a Benadryl. "I am going up, take a bath, then go to bed. Girls I am counting on you to behave, do your school work, and then go to bed."

"We will Mom, hope you are feeling better." Miranda gave each girl a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Miranda laid her head back in the tub. God it felt good. The cool water washing around her, and the oatmeal packet seemed to be working. The itchy feeling was gone.<p>

Miranda closed her eyes and pictures of Andréa flew past in her mind. Those deep, dark pools of brown that look at her with concern and devotion.

Miranda took a hand of water and let it run between her fingers and onto her chest. Her nipples hardened as the water hit them. Miranda could imagine Andréa's full luscious mouth, and wet lips having their way with them. Miranda moaned as her hand rubbed over the sensitive buds.

Miranda could feel Andréa's hands run down her abdomen and over her dark wet curls. Miranda shivered. Thoughts of Andréa were intoxicating. Miranda's fingers slid into her aching core. She could not remember the last time she felt like pleasuring herself. Then again she could not remember the last time she had someone to fantasize over like Andréa. Miranda rubbed her inside with her fingers until she thought she would explode then pressed her thumb over her clit and she crashed with the strongest orgasm her could remember ever having.

As Miranda came down off her high she yawned. She did not know if it was the bath or the orgasm that made her so sleepy but she decided it was time to get out and go to bed.

Miranda dried off with a large fluffy white towel and then crawled into a robe. She went down the hall to the girl's room, and knocked on the door. "Come in Mom."

Miranda smiled, it was something she always practiced since the girls were very young. She felt if she expected the girls to be polite and respectful of others she should practice the same. She had always knocked on their door and waited for them to welcome her in and in return the girls did the same with her.

She walked in and went over to the girls giving them a kiss on the forehead and announced, "It is time for bed you have school tomorrow."

"Mom you feel hot," Caroline exclaimed.

Miranda smiled, "I just got out of the tub. Now get to sleep because that is what I am going to do. See you in the morning."

Miranda walked back to her room crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Thank God for Chickenpox

**I do not own any of the characters from DWP but I am having fun using them for inspiration.**

**Rated M. **

**I just want to thank everyone who left comments and are following this story. I thought it would be fun to see how a sick Miranda would be. I had so much fun writing it and glad you have enjoyed it. :)**

Caroline woke up she thought she heard something. She sat up in bed for a while and then there it was again. She crawled out of bed and walked down the hall. There it was again, the noise, it was coming from her Mother's room. Caroline went further, her Mother's door was open. She peeked inside and saw her Mother rolling around in bed and she was moaning. "Mom?" Caroline called out. "Mom!"

Miranda did not answer. Caroline walked into the room and over to the bed. "Mommy?" Caroline reached out her hand and touched Miranda. Caroline quickly pulled it back her Mother was very hot.

Caroline yelled as loud as she could as she kept an eye on her Mother, "Cassidy."

Cassidy sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked around and noticed Caroline was not in her bed. "Caroline?" Cassidy called out.

"Cassidy I am in Mom's room come here quick!"

Cassidy jumped out of her bed and ran down the hall. "What? What is going on?"

Caroline turned toward her sister, "its Mom I think she is really sick. She will not answer me. What should we do?"

Cassidy walked over to the bed, "Mom?" Cassidy shook her Mother and Miranda just moaned.

Tears started falling from Caroline's eyes. Cassidy looked at her sister, "We need to call Andy she will know what to do."

Cassidy found her Mother's phone on the bedside table. She looked through her Mother's contacts and found Andy's number and dialed.

Andy was dead asleep and was dreaming of hearing a phone ring. Suddenly she jumped up Miranda!

* * *

><p>When Andy got home from Miranda's she decided to take a nice hot bath as it had been a long, long day. As she sat in the tub full of bubbles she leaned back, closed her eyes, and imagined Miranda in the tub with her. She saw Miranda's dark blue eyes looking her naked body up and down. She could feel Miranda's hands slide all over her body, and it ached for her touch. Andy's fingers touched her lips as she wished for Miranda's kiss. Her fingers ran down over her chin and grazed her hardened nipples. Rolling her nipples between her fingers she felt the water lap over the sensitive nubs. Her other hand slid down over her abdomen and her fingers slid through her hot aching folds. Andy stroked herself until she could not stand it anymore and she came crying out Miranda's name.<p>

* * *

><p>Andy scrambled for her phone, "Miranda? What is it? Are you O.K?"<p>

"Andy, its Cassidy not Mom."

"Cassidy?" Andy looked at the caller ID and time. "Cassidy it is two o'clock in the morning. What are you doing calling me on your Mother's phone?" Andy could hear crying in the back ground.

"It is Mom we think she is really sick. She is very hot and …" Cassidy started crying, "All she does is moan she will not even talk to us."

Andy jumped out of bed, "Cassidy, it will be O.K. I am on my way over there. Get some cool cloths and try to sponge your Mother down. It will help her cool off. Take all her blankets off of her. If you can, get her to take two of the Tylenol that is in the bag with her medicine."

"O.K. Andy but please hurry, please."

* * *

><p>Andy ran around and threw on clothes as she dialed the taxi company and voiced how emergent it was. Andy grabbed the bag she had left by the door when she came back from Miranda's. She was so glad she had not unpacked it. By the time she got downstairs the taxi was waiting for her. She promised the man driving a large tip if he could get her to her destination fast. Luckily the traffic was light at that time of the morning, and she made it to the townhouse in fifteen minutes.<p>

Andy threw the money at the man and jumped out of the car and ran to the townhouse and up the steps. She left herself in with the key she maintained from Runway. Throwing her bag on the floor by the door she ran up the stairs and to Miranda's room.

Cassidy was trying to help her Mother sit up as Caroline was holding a glass of water and the Tylenol. "Girls." Andy huffed, breathless.

"Andy thank God you're here. We cannot get her to take her medicine." Caroline's wet eyes met Andy's.

Andy went over to the bed and took Cassidy's spot by Miranda's side. "Miranda, wake up you need to take your medicine."

"Andréa? My Andréa? You are here."

Andy blushed, "Yes Miranda I am here now take your medicine for me O.K?"

Andy took the two Tylenol and handed them to Miranda and she popped them in her mouth. "Good now take a drink." Miranda did as she was told. "Now let's get you into the bath tub."

Miranda grinned, "Only if you promise to get in with me."

Andy blushed again. The girls giggled. "Is Mom drunk? We did not see her drinking any wine tonight."

Andy laughed, "Well, sort of. Her high fever is making her delirious. Now go run a bath for her not too cold or hot."

The girls ran to the bathroom and started the water.

"Miranda, do you think you can stand up?"

Miranda smiled and nodded.

Andy helped Miranda up and led her into the bathroom. "O.K. girls you both go back to bed I will take care of your Mother."

The girls stood there, "Is Mommy going to be O.K?" they whispered in unison.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Your Mom is going to be fine. She will feel much better once we get her fever down. Do you know if she took any Tylenol before she went to bed?"

The girls shook their heads no. "She took some of the Benadryl and took an oatmeal bath to stop her itching. When she came to say good night I thought she felt warm, but she said it was just the bath." Caroline was sniffing.

Andy smiled, "You girls have one stubborn Mother. Now off to bed with you. I am going to stay the rest of the night. I will see you in the morning and you will see your Mother will be fine."

The girls went to kiss their Mother and then much to Andy's surprise gave her a big hug. "Thanks for coming Andy we did not know what to do."

Andy stroked their hair, "Your welcome girls. You know you can always call me for anything and I will be here."

* * *

><p>As the girls left Andy undid the tie holding Miranda's robe in place. Andy blushed profusely as the robe fell and Miranda's alabaster skin came into view. Andy guided Miranda to the tub. "O.K. Miranda step in."<p>

Miranda shook her head no, "You promised to get in with me. I am not getting in until you do."

Andy frowned, what the hell. "Miranda please you need to get your fever down."

Miranda shook her head, "No."

Andy took a deep breath O.K. I'll get in with you. Miranda smiled. Andy started getting undressed.

"You are so beautiful." Miranda purred.

Andy looked at Miranda wide eye, she could tell she was beat red. Andy did not take time to put underwear on when she left the apartment so soon she was naked and standing in front of Miranda.

Andy slid into the bath then held out her hand, "Now it is your turn Miranda."

Miranda smiled and gladly stepped in sitting down between Andréa's legs.

"You feel so good," Miranda cooed.

Andy smiled and started sponging Miranda off. It wasn't long before Miranda began yawning again.

"I think it is time to get you back to bed Miranda."

"Mmmm, and what are you going to do to me once you get me there Andrea?"

Andy giggled, "We are going to sleep."

Miranda frowned, "You are no fun."

Andy got out and toweled herself off. Miranda had her hands folded on the rim of the tub and her head rested on them. She was intently watching Andréa drying off.

"Miranda, please." Andy blushed.

Miranda smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Are you shy Andréa? You shouldn't be, you are so beautiful."

"Yes, so you have told me before. Now come on time for you to get out and dried off."

Miranda complied.

Before she knew it Miranda had pulled Andréa close to her and was kissing her. Andy lost her mind for a moment and returned the kiss. Quickly Andy separated herself from the sexy woman. "Now come with me so I can tuck you into bed."

"But I want to kiss some more. You taste so good." Miranda whined.

Andy rolled her eyes at her boss and pointed her finger to the door, "Bed, now!"

"Your cute when your angry."

Andy giggled and started walking away. Miranda followed and slid into bed. Andy pulled a sheet over the lady, and rested her hand on Miranda's forehead. Thank God Miranda felt cooler. Within minutes Miranda had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Andy sighed. She went in and cleaned up the bathroom, then headed down the stairs to retrieve her bag. Back upstairs she went to check on the girls. They were in bed together sound asleep. Andy smiled she loved the girls as much as she loved Miranda. She went over and placed kisses on their foreheads. Andy stopped, did she just say she loved Miranda? Andy rubbed her eyes and drew her hand through her hair. What was she going to do?<p>

Andy put her pajamas on then curled up on the love seat in Miranda's room. There was no way she was going to leave Miranda again. Within minutes Andy was fast asleep. While Miranda slept deeply and soundly Andy had a very restless nap. Visions of a naked Miranda would not leave her mind, and that kiss burned at her lips without stopping.

* * *

><p>Andy awoke to a small arm shaking her shoulder, and a small voice calling out to her, "Andy, wake up. Cassidy and I are ready to go to school, and we want to say good-bye."<p>

Andy opened one eye and then the other. Standing in front of her were two red heads all dressed in their school uniform. "O.K. just a second and I'll get you some breakfast."

"That's O.K. Andy you do not have to get up we already had cereal. Roy is waiting for us but we wanted to make sure Mom was all right first."

Andy jumped up and looked at both girls. "You two got your own breakfast?"

The girls rolled their eyes only like a Priestly could. "We are not children Andy. We know how to get our own breakfast."

Andy grinned. She looked over at Miranda, it looked like she had not moved all night. Andy got up and felt Miranda's forehead. It was a little warm but not bad. "You Mom is doing fine. I am sure she is just still tired, but her fever is down."

Caroline came closer and laid a tiny hand on Andy's hip, "You are not going to leave her all by herself today are you Andy?"

Andy looked at Caroline shocked. She bent down to the small girl and caressed her face, "No baby I am not going to leave her. No matter what she says. I will still be here this afternoon when you two come home from school. I promise."

Caroline smiled and kissed Andy, "I am glad, bye."

Andy smiled, "Bye girls, now hurry up or you will be late."

The girls ran out of the room and down the stairs slamming the front door as they left for school.

Andy cringed at the sound.

"Cassidy? Caroline?"

* * *

><p>Andy turned Miranda was awake. "No it is Andrea, I am here Miranda."<p>

Miranda blinked her eyes. What was Andréa doing here? Did she not send her home last night? Miranda looked at Andréa, she looked awful.

Miranda looked around, she was still in her room. "What are you doing here? Where are the girls? Is something wrong with them?"

Andy giggled, "They are already off to school." Andy went over to the bag with Miranda's medicine in it and pulled out a few bottles. She took the glass on Miranda's bedside table and put fresh water in it. "Here Miranda you need to take some more of your medicine."

Miranda watch the young women walking around in her bedroom. She took the medicine from Andy and washed them down with the water. "You still have not answered my question."

Andy looked at Miranda, "The girls called me last night they were worried about you. You were very hot and you were talking incoherently. Miranda they were scared, and crying. I came right over."

Miranda sat quiet for a few minutes, "Well, it seems I am fine now. You may go home."

Andy glared at Miranda, and in her best Dragon Lady mode replied, "Oh no you don't. I am not going anywhere. I promised the girls I would stay here with you all day and I would be here when they get home from school this afternoon."

Miranda stared at Andréa.

Andy spoke again slower quieter than previously, "I am going downstairs and get us some breakfast. It will be ready by the time you shower and dress. You should forego underwear and put on something loose-fitting."

Miranda glared at Andréa her eyes dark.

"If you wear tight clothing you will break out with more pox, and the itchy feeling will be worse." Andy turned around and walked out leaving Miranda sitting in bed staring after her speechless.

* * *

><p>Andy was in the kitchen she had coffee going, fresh fruit cut up, and preparing an omelet for her and Miranda. Miranda came down the back stairs and watched as Andréa moved about the kitchen. She was in a pair of tiny shorts and a tight T-shirt from her college. Miranda shook her head. The girl still dressed like a homeless person, but God she was sexy, and Miranda could see she wore no bra underneath.<p>

Miranda took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Good morning Andréa."

Andy turned and beamed at Miranda, "You are looking a lot better than you did last night. Sit everything is almost ready."

Miranda closed her eyes and smelled the coffee, "Mmmmm."

Andy blushed and hurriedly turned back to the stove. God she makes everything look sexy. Andy was fidgeting in front of the stove. She could not get her mind off the memory of last night in the tub with Miranda. The pale soft skin, small full breast with those hard pink nipples, and the wet black curls. Andy shook her head.

Miranda sat and continued to watch the girl. She was trying to remember what went on last night. If she was talking incoherently what had she said? Miranda felt bad and she laid her head in her hand. She had scared the girls and that was wrong of her. Pride or not she should have let Andréa stay the night last night.

Andy plated the omelets and poured the coffee. She placed a plate and cup in front of Miranda. Miranda grabbed for the coffee before Andréa let go. Their fingers grazed as Andréa pulled away. They both felt it. The sparks. The energy. Andy quickly slid her hand away and turned back to the stove. She grabbed the bowl of fruit and placed it on the table. She then picked up her plate and cup and sat opposite of Miranda.

The women did not talk they did not even look up from their plates. They did however sneak glances at one another through their lashes.

Miranda watched as Andréa's lush lips wrapped around each bite of egg pulling it off the fork into her mouth. When Andréa's tongue appeared to lick her lips Miranda moaned closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing Miranda Andréa sprang her eyes up, "are you O.K. Miranda?'<p>

Miranda had been blushing, "You look flushed is your fever coming back already?"

Miranda unable to talk shook her head no.

Andy reverted her eyes back to her plate. She had a hard time concentrating on the food because every time she looked up Miranda was taking a drink of her coffee and it was driving her crazy. Watching Miranda close her eyes and taking a sip of coffee then watching her swallow made Andréa twitch inside. God what was she going to do all day here alone with the woman?

Once they were done Andréa picked up the dishes and placed them in the dish washer. "You should go lay down and get some rest." Andréa looked at Miranda.

"Do I look that bad Andréa?"

"N – No Miranda, it is just you're sick and you need your rest."

Miranda stood up and walked close to Andréa. She could smell Andréa, she smelled of vanilla. She was so close Andy could feel Miranda's breath caress her face. "I will be in my study going over The Book. I take it you know where that is now, right? You did find my bedroom last night." Miranda was smiling sweetly.

"Ye – Yes Miranda." Andréa was blushing profusely.

Andy watched as Miranda climbed the back stairs. She watched as the hips swayed back and forth. Andy closed her eyes, God, she could feel herself getting wet.

* * *

><p>Andy looked around, shit, now what was she supposed to do? She needed a shower, but where was she supposed to do that at? And her clothes, shit, were in Miranda's bedroom. She took a deep breath and headed up the front stairs. Luckily the door to Miranda's study was closed and Andy walked quietly by. She made it to Miranda's bedroom and hurriedly got in grabbed her bag and was out in no time.<p>

Andy looked around there had to be a spare bedroom and bath here somewhere. There was just one room she had not been in on this floor so she took her chances. She slowly opened it and smiled as she spotted another door that led into a bathroom.

* * *

><p>Miranda had heard Andréa coming up the steps. What was she going to do about the feelings running through her? She had been attracted to women before. When she first got into the business. She was very attracted to her mentor, but the woman was happily married and had been for years. Nothing would have come out of her pursuing that relationship. So she pushed the whole idea to the back of her mind. Then she met the twin's Father. He was so handsome and had been so kind she felt this was the closest to a perfect love she would ever find. The twins had been a total surprise. They always used protection, but Greyson had been ecstatic. Miranda, she was scared. What did she know about having and raising children? But all of that disappeared when she first heard the double heartbeat. Greyson and she both had cried that day in the doctor's office, and as the babies grew inside of her she became increasingly more protective.<p>

She had just been given the position of Editor in Chief to Runway, and no way was anyone going to take that away from her. She worked long hours to prove that a pregnancy would not interfere with her job. It had been her dream since she was very young. She worked so hard it concerned Greyson, and they argued about it often.

She worked hard, but it did not prevent her from doing everything she could to protect and nurture the two small babies inside her. Greyson spent nights caressing her growing belly and waiting on her hand and foot. He had sensed her excitement and felt they were going to have the perfect family he had always wanted.

Miranda on the other hand had started growing out of "love" with Greyson long before she had become pregnant. She felt bad and did everything she could to try to get her feelings for him back. But truth be told, now that she had the babies there were few feelings left for her Husband, their Father.

Miranda had spent all her spare time caressing her belly and talking to the two small children inside of her. She had had a very easy pregnancy, and much to her relief was able to survive with no stretch marks. They had decided not to find out the sex of babies before they were born, so when the big day came it was both a blessing and sadness for Miranda. The delivery although long had been easy too. Miranda had decided she did not want any pain killers and Greyson supported her on that staying by her side through it all.

She knew the girls would forever be tied to their Father and him to them, because that had been all he talked about for the nine months. He had wanted girls, little Miranda's walking around the house. With Patricia in the family he would be surrounded by women and he wanted nothing else.

A year after the girls were born she could not pretend anymore. Telling Greyson she wanted out was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Greyson was devastated. He pleaded with her to not break up their family. As hard as it was Miranda had to do it because inside she was slowly dying.

Then there was Stephen. The relationship started out as good friends, but the marriage was a total mistake. Why she had agreed to it Miranda could never figure it out. Miranda took a deep breath and shook her head.

And now it was Andréa, and all the feelings for another female came flooding back. Miranda wanted to feel Andréa's soft lips on her. She wanted to explore every inch of the other woman's body. Miranda sighed, physical feelings behind her, it was her heart, and love for Andréa that filled her now. Feelings she had never had for another person. How was she going to get any rest with her here all day?

Miranda got up, went to her desk powering up the laptop, and went over the book. She called Nigel and went over the meetings he would have to go to today.

"So has Six been taking good care of you? She stayed the night right?"

Miranda flushed, "She has been adequate."

Nigel smiled to himself. I bet she has.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Andy was standing in the shower, hot water spraying over her body. She could not get images of Miranda out of her mind and she was burning up inside. She slid her hands down over her breast past her abdomen and through her folds. Her fingers dipped inside of her and stroked until she was ready to cum. She closed her eyes, stifling a scream releasing the pent-up energy.<p>

Once out of the shower Andy looked into the mirror. She frowned if Nate wasn't gone when she got back to the apartment she would break it off with him. She was a fool to think they could continue as a couple. She had very few feelings for him anymore, because it was Miranda now. Everything was Miranda. She sighed and lowered her head. She had experimented with other women in college, kisses and caresses, but never full-blown sex. Now she was fantasizing about it. It wasn't just about sex though she truly felt like she was madly in love with Miranda. She had never felt this way about anyone before. If she could count on what Miranda said last night the woman shared those feelings.

* * *

><p>Once Andy was dressed she headed for the stairs, then it came. That voice, the low quiet, sexy voice of Miranda, "Andréa."<p>

Andy stopped. She wandered into Miranda's study. "Is everything O.K. Miranda? Do you need more Tylenol or Benadryl?"

Miranda smiled, "No. No thank you. Please sit."

Andy looked around anxiously and then sat in a chair right across from Miranda. "You did not rest very long."

Miranda nodded, "I have never been one for sleeping a lot. Yesterday and last night seems to have been the exception."

"It may have been the Benadryl." Andy replied shyly.

Miranda nodded once again. "You said the girls told you I was talking incoherently last night."

Andréa nodded biting her lower lip.

Miranda closed her eyes. God everything she did melted Miranda into one big sloppy mess.

"I just want to thank you for coming last night. I should have never told you to leave. It was not fair to you, or the girls."

Andréa shrugged, "You thought you were better, but hey I am here now and I am not going anywhere. Ever."

Miranda stared, there she goes again claiming she will never leave.

Andréa looked up at Miranda and that sexy smile spread across her face. "Is there anything I can do for you Miranda? If you are done with the book maybe we can come up with something fun to do."

Miranda arched an eyebrow and glared, "Something fun? What would you considered fun?"

The smile fell from Andréa's face, "Uhm … well … what do you do in your spare time?"

Miranda laughed. Andréa jumped, Miranda was really laughing, none of the fake laughter she usually does.

"Andréa I rarely have spare time."

"Oh, yes, I should have realized that. Uhm … would you like some more coffee?"

Miranda nodded, "The girls do like to watch movies so I usually sit and watch with them. I make popcorn and we cuddle together on the couch in the entertainment room."

Andréa whipped her head around and looked at Miranda, "You, You want to cuddle on the couch?" Andréa was stammering and blushing brightly.

"Well Andréa if you want to cuddle I guess we could give it a try but I was suggesting popcorn and a movie." Miranda smirked.

Andréa looked at Miranda, "Uhm … that … that is what I meant."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "There is popcorn in the pantry. I will meet you in the entertainment room across the hall. There are plenty of movies to choose from."

Andréa nodded and quickly left the study.

* * *

><p>Andréa waited while the popcorn and coffee finished. She grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and went to the entertainment room. She sat the popcorn, coffee, and water on the table alongside the large lounge in the room. She wandered over to the side wall. Miranda was right, there was a huge selection to choose from. There were classics all the way to newly released movies. She perused all the different titles and stopped on one, Breakfast at Tiffany's. Her favorite movie, and she pulled it out.<p>

Andy turned and looked at the lounge it was huge and looked so soft and comfortable full of pillows and a warm throw. She smiled imagining Miranda and the girls cuddled up in it with the throw over them eating popcorn watching a movie on a cold winter day. She turned and noticed the fireplace and dreamed of the way the light would cast a warm glow across Miranda's face. Andy's face just lit up and she was smiling brightly. Andy crawled onto the lounge, laid her head back, and closed her eyes. God she wished Miranda was in her arms now.

Miranda had been standing off in the doorway observing Andréa as she looked around the room. Miranda mused as she saw Andréa crawl on the lounge, closed her eyes and cuddled into it. Miranda loved that piece of furniture. Greyson laughed at her when she announced that she was going to purchase it. It was right before the twins were born. Miranda had imagined her, Greyson and the babies all cuddled together on it. She had hoped it would bring them the much-needed family time to save their marriage. Greyson had only sat in it once.

Now it was her and the girls and it was their favorite place when Miranda was home and they were able to all three be together.

When Stephen came into the picture the only thing he wanted to do in it was have sex. Miranda flatly refused. She should have known then and there the marriage with him would never work.

Now watching Andréa cuddled into the large soft pillows all she could think of was the different positions she wanted to get Andréa into and make love to her.

Miranda shook her head. She had to get a grip on herself. She was scared but she knew she had to try to hope Andréa had the same feelings for her. She started scratching, these dam chickenpox. Since when did a forty some year old woman get chicken pox? Miranda turned and went to get some more Benadryl.

* * *

><p>Andy frowned as she opened up her eyes, was it all just that a dream? Was Miranda's ramblings the night before just that, delirium? Was there more to it? Was it possible that Miranda could have the same feelings for her?<p>

"I see you have made yourself comfortable." Miranda was at the door smiling sweetly. Andy jumped, "Miranda you scared me." Andy leaped off the lounge and she was nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Have you picked out a movie you would like to watch?" Andy took a deep breath thankful for something to finally concentrate on. "Yes," she held up the DVD. Miranda smiled, walked over to Andréa and took the movie from her, "one of my favorites." Miranda's hand laid over Andréa's for what seem like hours. Both women once again felt the sparks and energy flow between them. Both women blushed as Miranda removed her hand.

They were staring into each other's eyes when Andréa finally spoke. "Everything is all set up and ready to go. Popcorn, coffee, and your Pellagra is sitting over there all I have to do is hit the start button." Andréa was beaming.

Miranda nodded and proceeded to climb on to the lounger. Andréa handed Miranda a bowl and the glass of water. Then Andréa stopped, were was she going to sit? She looked and opted for the large overstuffed chair off to the left. It would be difficult to see the TV but it was her best bet.

Miranda watched as Andréa nervously looked around and then sat herself down in the chair by the window.

That was the chair Miranda liked to sit in and read or go over The Book when the girls were playing their video games or watching a movie Miranda was not particularly interested in.

"Andréa you can barely see the TV screen over there. There is plenty of room here on the lounger. The girls sit here with me all the time."

"Uhm O.K. Miranda." Andréa squeaked.

Andréa stood up and tried to figure out how she was going to do this without sitting too close to Miranda sense she took up residence right in the middle.

"Seriously Andréa I promise I will not bite or breathe fire on you. Please sit."

Andréa's eyes shot toward Miranda. Miranda was smiling not her fake smile she used all the time but the real one. The one she uses for her children and the one she secretly uses when someone at runway has done an exceptional job. Miranda may not have breathed the fire on her but Andréa's body was indeed in flames.

"Yes Miranda." Andréa plopped her butt down on the edge to not accidently touch Miranda. That was one of the Golden Rules at Runway. DO NOT touch Miranda.

Miranda smirked at the woman. It was going to take some work to get Andréa to relax around her. Maybe this case of chickenpox was a lucky thing.

* * *

><p>Andréa flipped on the TV and started the movie.<p>

"You know Andréa when you wear your hair up in a bun you look like Audrey Hepburn."

Andréa just stared at Miranda.

Halfway into the movie the Benadryl kicked in and Miranda fell asleep. Andréa looked lovingly at her as she slept. She was so relaxed and without all her makeup her skin just shined. Andy watched the rise and fall pf Miranda's chest and she was enchanted. Soon Andréa too was fast asleep.

Andréa awakened to the sound of Miranda's voice. "Andréa please do not leave. Promise me you will never leave. I need you." The voice got louder, "Andréa where did you go? Please come back."

Andréa looked around trying to figure out where she was and what was happening. Sometime during their nap the two women migrated toward each other. Miranda had curled up on her right side and Andréa was lying close behind her with a protective arm around Miranda's middle. Andréa sat up she went to hold Miranda's arms and pulled back quickly. The woman was burning up again. Andréa jumped up, ran to Miranda's room, and grabbed the bag of medicine. Once back in the entertainment room she went to sit in front of where Miranda was laying she reached out a hand and brushed the hair off Miranda's face. "Babe wake up. You need to take some Tylenol. You are burning up."

Miranda slowly opened her eyes, "Andréa. My Andréa?"

Andréa smiled, "Yes Miranda I am here."

Miranda stared "You did not leave me."

"No Miranda I told you I would not leave you now sit up here and take your Tylenol.

Miranda sat up and did as she was told.

"Now lay down and rest. Do you want me to put another movie on?"

Miranda shook her head, "No just some music please."

Andréa flipped through the TV guide and found a station with classical music because she knew that was Miranda's favorite.

As she got up to put the medicine away Miranda grabbed onto Andréa's arm, "Please do not leave."

Andréa caressed Miranda's cheek, "I just need to put the medicine away. I promise I will be right back." Miranda nodded and allowed Andréa to get up. When Andréa returned she found Miranda asleep and she smiled.

Andréa crawled on to the lounger and Miranda immediately curled up to Andréa's side, "I am glad you came back."

Andréa grinned she wondered if Miranda knew or would remember what she was saying. "I told you I would and I always keep my promises." Andréa placed a soft kiss on Miranda's forehead and settled in. She could feel Miranda relax immediately.

Miranda woke up to soft arms wrapped around her and a warm body tucked into her side. Andréa was breathing softly. Miranda watched her chest rise and fall and knew she was in love. She stretched her head up toward Andréa and kissed her cheek.

Andréa's eyes fluttered opened, "Miranda."

Miranda whisked a strand of hair of Andréa's face, "So Sleeping Beauty has awakened."

Andréa blinked, then looked at the predicament she was in. Miranda smiled, "Cozy piece of furniture. I have always liked it."

Andréa looked at Miranda with those deep brown pools and Miranda stretched once again and placed a soft kiss on Andréa's lips.

Andréa let her feelings get in the way again accepting the kiss and deepening it. Quickly she pulled away, "Miranda are you O.K?" She felt Miranda's forehead, "You do not feel feverish."

Miranda smiled, "I feel fine. The beast I have felt in a long time. Thanks to you."

* * *

><p>Just then the front door flew open, "Mom, Andy, we're home."<p>

Andréa jumped off the lounge, tripped and landed on the floor.

The two girls ran into the room seeing their Mother on the lounge and Andy on the floor.

Cassidy first looked at Andy then her Mother. She stood with her hands on her hips, "What happened in here?"

Miranda was smiling, "Do you want to tell them Andréa or should I?"

Andréa's eyes shot wide open as she snapped her head in Miranda's direction, "Tell … tell them what happened?"

"Yes, Andréa tell them how you ended up on the floor."

Andy stood up rubbing her backside, "Uhmmm I'll get some snacks, you can tell them what happened." Andréa practically ran out of the room.

When she returned the girls were up on the lounge, one on either side of Miranda and all three were laughing hysterically.

Andréa looked at Miranda, "Uhmm … what is so funny?"

Cassidy could barely talk, "Oh Andy that was so funny."

"Yea," Caroline chimed in, "Mom told us everything that happened."

Andréa looked at Miranda, "Everything?" She squeaked.

Miranda just laid there grinning.

"Andy I did not know you could cook." Cassidy exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

"Cassidy, manners."

Andy was still in a state of shock. What did Miranda tell the girls, "Uhmm … my boy … ex-boyfriend was a cook."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. Cassidy swallowed, "You have a boyfriend?"

Andy snapped her head toward the small child, " Yes … No … uhm … I did …"

Miranda's eyes grew dark, "Girls you need to go up to your rooms and do your homework before dinner."

The girls jumped off the lounger, grabbed their backpacks and were off up the stairs.

"You can leave now Andréa if you so choose. I am sure your cook is probably wondering where you're at. I will make sure I take some Tylenol before I go to bed so the children will not be bothering you tonight."

Andréa whipped around and stared at the petite woman sitting in front of her, "NO! I promised the girls … and I promised you … I will never leave you." Andréa whirled around and headed for the kitchen to make dinner, but before she left the room she turned and whispered, "I left him for someone else."

* * *

><p>The four ate in silence. The girls knew something had happened between the time they came home from school and dinner, but what they did not know. As Miranda excused them from the table Caroline turned to Andy with tears in her eyes, "You are staying tonight right?"<p>

Andy ruffled the child's head, "Of course I am. I promised you."

Caroline smiled and gave her a big hug before running up the stairs.

After making sure Miranda had taken Tylenol and Benadryl before going to bed Andy propped herself up in the guest bed, opened her laptop, and started working on the deadlines for the next issue.

In her bedroom Miranda was on the phone with Nigel, "I just do not understand what is so difficult about putting into action my requests. Do I have to come to the office and infect everyone so we can put out a decent magazine?"

There was a pause, "Miranda, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong? Did I just not get done telling you what was wrong with it?"

"No Miranda, what is wrong there? Andréa is still there right?"

"Andréa? What difference does that make?" Miranda hissed.

"I do not need to tell you what a difference it makes. I know you Miranda." Nigel hung up the phone knowing all too well he would be out of a job once Miranda came back. Hell maybe even before that."

* * *

><p>Andréa stirred as Miranda stood in the doorway watching her sleep, "Andréa," she called out softly.<p>

Andréa rolled over and murmured. Miranda walked over to the bed and sat down. She reached out a hand and swiped a long silky lock of hair off Andréa's face, "Sweetheart?"

Andréa opened an eye, "Miranda, are you O.K?" She went to sit up.

Miranda shook her head, "I came to apologize."

Andréa watched Miranda, "You called me Sweetheart."

Miranda looked into the deep brown eyes, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Andréa woke for the second time that night but this time she was enveloped in two warm arms and snuggled against a soft body. She watched Miranda breath as she remembered the woman by her side pour out all her fears and insecurities. Andréa smiled and then Miranda gave Andréa all her love. Andréa smiled, "Thank God for Chickenpox."<p>

_**The End**_


End file.
